Morning Glory
by Karupin.69
Summary: Pagi-pagi begini, bukan waktunya untuk bermimpi! "Ne, Hinata-chan, Naruto naksir kamu lho." Naruto kalang kabut, "Ayah, diem deh!"


**A/N :** Yah, kembali dengan fanfic NaruHina. OOC, AU, lebay, Hinata's POV. Hehe. Selamat membaca…

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Morning Glory**

by Karupin.69

* * *

"Hinata, apa benar kau ingin turun di sini?" tanya Neji setelah aku turun dari Mio-nya. Aku merapikan rok, jaket, dan kemudian menyisir pelan rambutku dengan jari kemudian menangguk.

"I-iya, Neji-niisan, aku turun di sini saja, a-aku bisa naik bis." Kataku kepadanya. Neji tampak menimang-nimang, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Hinata—sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku harus mengambil buku catatanku di rumah Lee, jadi—"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok!" kataku sedikit menyentak. Aku segera menyadari gaya bicaraku yang sungguh tidak sopan ini, kemudian buru-buru menunduk dan menggumamkan 'maaf'. Ya sudahlah, hari ini Neji ada ujian, dan ia sama sekali belum belajar karena buku catatannya tertinggal di rumah Lee. Dan sekarang—jam enam pagi—ia yang biasanya mengantarkanku ke sekolah harus memutar dulu ke rumah Lee untuk mengambil buku. Yah, sebenarnya aku bisa ikut, tapi aku tak ingin merepotkan kakak sepupuku dan Lee sendiri. Bisa saja kan motor Lee mengalami kerusakan atau apalah, kemudian menumpang pada Neji. Jadi—aku memutuskan untuk turun di sini saja, di dekat halte bus.

"Benar ya, tidak apa? Ya sudah, aku duluan." Katanya setelah aku menyerahkan helm padanya, kemudian dia menstarter Mio hitamnya dan menurunkan kaca helmnya. Dia mendelik kepadaku dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Akupun begitu, kemudian melambai padanya diikuti derung pelan motor itu.

Aku berjalan di trotoar, sekitar seratus meter lagi untuk sampai di halte bus. Capek juga ya jalannya. Yah, mungkin kalau jalan segini saja bagi orang lain bukan hal luar biasa, tapi bagiku yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan ini, berjalan dekat segini saja sudah seperti mendaki gunung buatku. Begitulah aku, Hinata si gadis lemah. Namun aku juga tak ingin bersikap manja, aku juga berusaha semandiri mungkin.

Tadinya aku sudah memohon-mohon pada ayah ingin pulang-pergi sendiri, tetapi ayah melarangku dan dia meminta Neji untuk mengantar-jemputku setiap hari. Yah, untung saja sekolah kami berdekatan. Untungnya, dulu kami satu SMP, jadi ya, tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja—karena aku pulang-pergi bersama Neji, aku harus menunggunya jika dia ada rapat OSIS atau semacamnya. Capek juga, tapi lumayan, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan bersenang-senang di perpustakaan selagi aku menunggu Neji. Ngomong-ngomong, aku kelas 3 SMP dan Neji sudah kelas 2 SMA.

Aku melihat sekitarku, sepi.

Itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini. Ternyata pagi-pagi begini, jalanan masih sepi. Derung kendaraan yang lewat pun masih sedikit, udaranya segar dan sejuk. Toko-toko di pinggir jalan masih belum buka, paling hanya ada nenek-nenek menyapu dedaunan dekat trotoar, atau bahkan ada adik kecil yang dengan semangat masa mudanya, pagi-pagi begini dia sudah menyirami bunga sambil menari dan menyanyi ria. Kicauan burung terdengar jelas, dengan matahari yang masih malu-malu untuk memancarkan sinarnya di Kota Konoha ini.

Ternyata kota yang siang hari macetnya bisa menyaingi Jakarta pada pukul lima sore pun bisa damai dan tenang seperti ini.

Aku menadahkan kepalaku ke atas, menghirup udara segar pagi dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Yaah, coba saja setiap lewat kesini aku melakukan itu, pastilah aku bisa meresa setenang dan sesejuk ini. Jalan ini mungkin sudah kulalui ratusan kali, namun jika aku sedang berada di motor, yang kulakukan hanyalah bersandar pada Neji dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di punggung lebarnya, melingkarkan lenganku pada pinggangnya, dan menutup mataku.

Neji memang kakak sepupu yang baik. Yang terbaik di muka bumi ini setelah Ibu dan Hanabi. Ayah pun dikalahkan olehnya, haha…

_Din din!_

Kupikir ada apa—jalanan macet, kecelakaan atau semacamnya—tapi ternyata suara klakson itu ditujukan padaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mobil Xenia silver berhenti tepat di pinggirku, dan pengendaranya membuka kaca jendelanya. Aku berhenti menunggu siapa gerangan dibalik kaca riben itu.

Malaikat, dia malaikat. Cengirannya mengambang di wajah kecoklatan yang bergurat tiga garis tipis. "Yo, Hinata-chan!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku membungkuk dengan cangung—seperti biasa, sementara di bangku supir ada Paman Minato—ayahnya yang juga tersenyum padaku.

"O-ohayou Naruto-kun, Paman Minato…"

"Tidak bersama Neji, eh?" katanya. Aku mengangguk, ia tersenyum lebih lebar dan kemudian ikut menganguk juga, ia medelik pada ayahnya yang tengah memberi acungan jempol padanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata—yang aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari semua itu—kemudian memintaku masuk ke mobil.

"Eh, ma-masuk?" kataku tergagap. Naruto mengangguk keras, ia membalikkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kunci pintu belakang. Kemudian Minato menyuruhku masuk juga dengan mengibaskan tangannya, "Ayo, masuk Nak sini kami antarkan ke sekolahmu…"

"A… te-terima kasih… Maaf me-merepotkan." Aku pun masuk dan duduk di jok belakangnya. Sebelum ini, Naruto membereskan map-map yang berserakan di jok belakang.

Naruto dulu seniorku, tetapi sekarang ia sudah lulus dan duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. SMA-nya memang sama dengan SMA Neji, jadi kuyakin mereka saling kenal. Dia junior Neji, tentunya. Aku dan Naruto sudah saling mengenal sejak SD, bahkan dulu dia termasuk sahabatku. Dia selalu membelaku ketika aku diejek oleh anak lain—

—_cewek lemah! _Dan dengan sigapnya, Naruto membelakangiku dan melawan siapa saja yang berani mengejekku. Kadang dia mendaratkan bogem mentah pada seseorang yang telah menghinaku. Dia selalu menjadi sosok idolaku, ingin sekali aku selalu berada di dekatnya, memandangi punggung lebarnya yang selalu melindungiku dari monster-monster yang selalu menghinaku. Aku tak akan melupakan ini.

Tetapi karena suatu hal, ia harus pindah ke kota Oto untuk menemui sahabat lamanya yang telah menghilang, Sasuke-kun. Jadi saat kelas 4 SD dia pergi, dan kembali lagi ke Konoha—dan dengan sukses membawa Sasuke pulang—dua tahun yang lalu. Untung saja, kami masih akrab.

"Aduh, Hinata-chan, maaf ya berantakan, hehe…"

Aku mengangguk dan membantunya menyusun map-map itu. Kasihan sekali Naruto harus berbalik seperti itu, nanti dia bisa kena encok lagi.

Minato kembali menjalankan mobil, dan aku hanya duduk terdiam di belakang. Menatap keluar dan melihat bis yang tengah terparkir di depan halte dengan sekumpulan orang yang berdorong-dorong supaya bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Fiuh, untung saja Namikaze ini menyelamatkanku dari kerumunan orang itu.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, bagaimana tahun ketiga-mu di sekolah? Sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian?" kata Naruto.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun. Su-sudah mulai ada pemantapan kok…" sambungku.

Kali ini, Minato yang angkat bicara, "Hoo, begitu ya. Rencana nanti mau masuk SMA mana?" katanya sambil menatapku lewat kaca spion.

Itu membuatku gugup dan cepat-cepat menunduk, aku sendiri masih tak mengerti, mengapa aku begitu lemah dengan keluaga Namikaze? Kuakui, Paman Minato memang tampan, beruntung sekali Bibi Kushina bisa memilikinya. Tetapi—oh, tentu saja aku tidak berani menaruh hati padanya. Lain lagi kalau dengan anaknya.

Heh? Apa barusan?

Aku dan… Naruto-kun??

Bwosh. Pipiku merah.

"Hinata-chan? Kamu kenapa?" kata Naruto. Aku semakin cengok, "Ti-tidak… A-ano, aku ke SMA Konoha saja, yang dekat."

Naruto mengotak-atik kaca spionnya yang kemudian menangkap mataku dari sana. "Wah, SMA Konoha! SMA yang sama denganku dan kakakmu, ya? Bagus deh!" Matanya terlihat sangat berbinar. Dasar Naruto, pagi-pagi begini sudah semangat sekali.

"I-iya," jawabku. Kemudian kami bercakap-cakap tentang keseharian kami di sekolah, dan aku baru tahu bahwa Naruto mengikuti ekskul tae kwon do. Hebat, hebat, Naruto pasti jago bela diri.

"Iya lho, Hinata-chan. Naruto udah sabuk hitam! Dan tadinya si Naruto ini ingin menjadi dokter, tapi sama mayat kucing saja takut hahaha!" kata Minato sambil tertawa dan sambil menyetir pula.

Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum, menunjukkan wajah bahagiaku. Naruto yang gengsinya tinggi langsung teriak, "Eeh! Enak saja! Siapa bilang aku takut pada mayat kucing haah??" katanya sambilmenyenggol ayahnya yang tengah mengaduh itu.

Aku tertawa, Minato tak menyerah dan terus membeberkan aib putranya itu. "Bener lho Ta, kemaren pas kucingnya mati, dia langsung nangis-nangis! Apalagi pas tanamannya mati, waah, dia ngamuk sampe mogok ma— ummph!" belum selaesai Minato berbicara, mulutnya sudah dibekap Naruto. Aduh, Naruto-kun, dia ini bapakmu!

Naruto langsung panik dan mukanya memerah, masih membekap ayahnya. "Bo-bohong kok Hinata-chan! Enak aja ih kata siapa!? Aku kan cowo macho!" Naruto kemudian menggelitik pinggang ayahnya yang kemudian langsung teriak sambil menahan tawa—("Aduduh Nar, Papa lagi nyetir nih! Aw—huahaha!")

Aku tertawa melihat Naruto yang gelagapan. Dasar, ada-ada saja. "Ma-masa Paman? Hahaha, harus disebarin deh gosip ini…" kataku jahil. Naruto masih gelagapan, dia mukul-mukul dahi dan malah tertawa.

Pagi yang penuh semangat, menurutku. Jarang-jarang aku bisa tertawa lepas pagi begini. Dan tampaknya Naruto dan Paman Minato akrab sekali, ya? Sunguh bereda dengan hubunganku dan ayah. Ayah sibuk terus, jarang ada di rumah. Lagipula, meski ayah ada di rumah pun, apa aku bisa bercanada ria seperti Naruto dan Paman Minato begini? Tidahk, itu mustahil. Keluarga kami memang sangat patuh pada tata karma. Harus begini lah, tidak boleh begitu lah, apa-apa etika. Kaku sekali.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, jangan kasih tau lho ya! Awas lho ntar!" ancam Naruto jahil padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "I-iya, Naruto-kun…. Jadi, memang benar ya? Hehehe…"

"Ne, Hinata-chan," kata Minato.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana, sudah punya pacar belum?"

Deg.

Lhooo?? Ada apa ini? Mengapa Paman Minato tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Aku tak mengerti, aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku namun tak ada suara yang meluncur dar ujung lidahku. Aku tau mukaku merah, dan kulihat Paman Minato member kedipan genit pada Naruto yang akhirnya bermuka merah juga.

"A-ano…"

"Ayaaah~! Jangan bertanya seperti itu pada Hinata-chan, dong, Hinata kan masih kecil!" kata Naruto. Minato hanya tertawa, kemudian membuka kaca jendela untuk memberi recehan pada tukang parkir saat melewati gang sempin yang pasti bakalan kacau jika tidak ada tukang parkir di sana. Kulihat keluar, ternyata sebentar lagi sampai.

"Ne, Hinata?" panggil Minato lagi.

"A-ano, i-itu…" seperti biasa, kalau sedang gugup, aku selalu memainkan kedua jari telunjukku dan menunduk, "a-anu… aku, ada sih…"

"Apaaaaaa!?" teriak Naruto. Aku agak kaget juga, yang bertanya Paman Miato, kenapa yang teriak malah Naruto-kun?

"Siapa yang kamu sukai, siapasiapasiapaa??!" kata Naruto sambil berbalik, menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Aku mundur, wajahku masih merah.

"I-itu…" itu kamu, Naruto-kun! Aku suka kamu!

"Ano, itu…"

"Hahaha!" tawa Minato memecah. "Sudah, Naruto, balik lagi ke depan, nanti kamu kejedug lagi! Sudah, jangan paksa Hinata…"

Naruto manyun. "Emang siapa yang duluan nanya gituan, haah?"

Aku kembali tertawa. Unik sekali keluarga Namikaze ini…

Aku kembali melirik keluar jendela. Tanpa disadari, ternyata waktu mengalir begitu saja. Gerbang sekolahku sudah di depan mata. "Ah, sudah sampai, ya."

Naruto yang tadi manyun kembali nyengir, "Waah, SMP Konoha! Sudah lama tidak kemari… rindunya… Ne, Hinata-chan, salam ke Iruka-sensei ya!" katanya seraya Paman Minato menghentikan mobil.

Aku mengangguk, mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih pada Paman Minato dan turun dari mobil.

Tapi sebelum itu, Paman Minato mencegatku, "Eits Hinata-chan, tau nggak kenapa Naruto masuk tae kwon do?"

Aku menggeleng. Naruto melotot kepada ayahnya, namun Paman Minato tidak menghiraukan.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Karena dia ingin kuat, buat bisa ngelindungin kamu!"

Aku merasa ada masalah dalam kupingku, tapi kemarin aku baru membersihkan telinga, kok. Atau mungkin aku mimpi. Tidak, tidak, kalau aku mimpi, pasti aku tidak mau bangun dan malah terjeak di dunia ini. Yak, tidak salah lagi, ini kenyataan.

"He?" aku cengo. Mukaku merah.

Naruto diam, menunduk, tapi aku bisa melihat kupingnya merah.

"A-ano, makasih atas tumpangannya!" aku membungkuk cepat, dan sebisa mungkin menahan senyumanku yang sedari tadi ingin kusunggingkan. Bahagia sekali mendengar itu xD

"Dah Hinata-chan!" kata Paman Minato sambil melambai.

Aku balas melambai, kemudian menunggu Kang Izumo, si satpam yang sedang membuka pagar sekolah. Aku datang kepagian, rupanya.

"Masuk Neng," kata Kang Kotetsu yang duduk di pos, menikmati kopi panasnya. Setia sekali, Kang Kotetsu ini dalam menemani soulmatenya tercinta. Aku tersenyum pada satpam muda dan melangkah masuk.

Tetapi, suara cempreng Naruto membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"Hinataaa!" katanya dari seberang pagar. Kepalanya melongo keluar jendela.

"Aku suka kamu lhooo!" katanya kemudian sambil nyengir lebar. Lalu Paman Minato memberi acungan jempol dan kedipan mata padaku, kemudian tancap gas.

Ya ampun, ini sih mimpi!

"Aduh, Neng, pagi-pagi gini udah ditembak! Suit suit prikitiew!" goda Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Aku hanya menunduk malu, tapi senang. Kemudian aku mendongak, kemudian tersenyum lebar pada mereka, "Hehe, ohayo, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san!" kataku lantang sambil melangkah masuk sekolah.

Aku menadah ke ufuk Timur, akhirnya melihat sinar mentari yang kini memandikan Bumi dengan cahaya hangatnya.

Akhirnyaaaa, Naruto-kun!

* * *

"A-ano, ini bukan mimpi, kan?" kataku pada Kiba setibanya aku di kelas.

Kiba cengo. "Bukan laah!" katanya sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku tertawa. Ini bukan mimpi!

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N :** Ano, ini fic apaan ya? Gaje begini -.-" Maaf telah mengecewakan kalian, hiks. Pengen nyoba bikin fic pake sudut pandang Hinata, tapi jadinya malah begini. Gimanagimanagimanaa? Ayo **review**~

**PS. **Kisah nyata lho, hehe xD


End file.
